Pure Ambrosia
by Kagamichihime
Summary: Kaname and Zero have been having "meetings" alone all week in Chairman Cross's office. Kaname tries to spice things up with a bet, but what happens when they're walked in on by someone who doesn't approve of the way they're together - Kaien? Lemon, Yaoi.


A giftfic for xXxDarkenedAngelxXx. Happy late birthday!! Thanks so much for being a dedicated reader and reviewer!! ^^

OOCness occurs, but it's mixed in with their original personalities. I added humor in equal parts. Sorry if it's not to your liking, specify a prompt for me if not. DX

Don't get mad when you enter the ending scene, read it through.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino

Thank you to Sagakure for letting me know that something was off, leading me to reread the fic and find that the way I wrote it had them betting on the same person. XD

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

"Surprise!"

"Arghholyhell!"

Kaname was teasing Zero again. The Chairman had called the hunter down to his office for a meeting between him and Kaname, at the pureblood's request, for a private, one on one discussion about "his future" as a vampire.

He knew that was pure bullshit.

Kaname had waited until Kaien was well away from the room until pouncing.

"I missed you last night." the pureblood nuzzled warmly against soft silver hair.

Zero narrowed his eyes, incredibly suspicious of the overly sweet behavior.

"What are you planning?" he asked, curious, knowing how Kaname's dastardly mind worked.

"What ever do you mean?" Kaname turned innocent brown eyes onto the hunter, making him tense.

"You pulled me out of class, during the day, I know what your wanting, but not what you're planning." Zero said coolly, crossing the room to lean back on Kaien's desk.

"Oh?"

The pureblood's eyes sparkled with mischief, ready to needle the violet eyed teen. They tried to make their coy games last as long as possible, teasing, tantalizing, warming up to each other.

"You know this is the fourth time this week, and it's only Thursday. The Chairman is going to get suspicious if you keep asking for meetings."

"Oh yes, because I could just tell him 'Hey, call Zero up here so I can give him a good, hard assfucking.' I don't think that'd go over too well." Kaname's voice dripped with sarcasm as he delivered the line, snorting at just how ridiculous it sounded.

"Well remember how on Monday, we left the room in perfect order and the desk had scratches on it the next morning that neither of us had left? I bet that desk's seen more action than just us."

"I don't even want to entertain the thought."

"Come on, who do you think is the uke?"

"Yagari is too dominant to let anyone have their way with him."

"I'm like that on the outside, yet I let you plow me until I'm numb." Zero frowned. "I think it's the Chairman who tops."

"Oh? Then shall we make a wager?"

Kaname's eyes sparkled of mischief. The hunter swallowed, feeling his pants strain uncomfortably.

"Name your terms."

"If you're right, and Kaien is the seme, then I'll let you have your way with me, anytime, anywhere, under any condition you please."

"Why do I feel like I'm dealing with the devil?" Zero raised a brow. "And if you win?"

Kaname smirked, liking Zero's willingness to gamble.

"If I win, you have to ask them if we can join. You'll have to ask them both together, without any support from me. Though I will be outside the window to listen in and watch their reactions."

Zero paled. If he was wrong, and Touga was a seme through and though, then he would have to suffer the embarrassment of asking his mentor and adoptive father if he and his undercover lover could have a session with them. But, if he was right, then his prize would be even greater than the embarrassment of losing. Who all would he want to preform in front of? The night class? The day class? Kaien and Touga? Heck, maybe the whole school?

A chance to top Kaname in front of the whole school...

"You're on."

The pureblood smirked, bringing his lips to Zero's. His kisses were hot, needy, they spoke things they would dare not utter to each other and then some.

Kaname knew he would win the bet. Unknown to the three of them, Zero, Kaien or Touga, he'd almost walked in on one of their little sessions. From what he could hear, Touga had been barking orders at Kaien, egging him on. He had stayed there for the entire hour, nearly masturbating in the hall to the mouth watering noises issuing from behind that closed door. He considered just barging in and demanding to join, but didn't want to lose face if he got a rejection. He eventually came to the conclusion that that was what an uke was for.

"You bet I'm on."

Kaname pressed his hips into Zero's. The hunter was already surprisingly hard, for this early in their game. It was so cute, so tease-able.

"What," he chuckled. "does the concept of doing it with Kaien and Yagari make you hot?"

"Mhhh, not as much as the concept of getting to do you in front of the Academy."

Zero twined his fingers into chestnut locks, tugging in satisfaction as Kaname kissed and nibbled on his throat. The pureblood tried to hold back a snicker, almost feeling bad that he had cheated his lover out of his prize. But no way in hell did he want to be topped before the entire academy.

_"Is that what you think?"_ the brunette murmured into Zero's collar bone.

_"Ahh, aaa... what?"_

Fingers fumbled with buttons, zippers, both loosening each others clothes so their fingers could wander. Kaname smiled at how easy it was to make Zero forget things when he was experiencing intense pleasures. He slipped his school uniform off and tossed it on the floor, doing the same with Zero's. Gah, clothes. They always got in the way...

Kaname's tongue trailed down Zero's chest, pausing at his nipples to suckle and tease the nubs till they became hard.

_"Nhh..."_

The pureblood backed his hips away, reaching into the hunter's pants to grip him. Zero squirmed in response, moaning as his hands slid down to Kaname's shoulders. The warm touch gave him an idea.

He stood, removing his hands and lips from the panting hunter. Stepping out of his pants, he finished undressing Zero as well, hands ghosting across his pale hips, enticing many elicit cries.

_"S-stop teasing..."_

Zero brought his arms up, crossing them over his red face to hide his embarrassment. Kaname wouldn't have that. He caught the hunter's right wrist and brought it down to his own cock, guiding his fingers to encircle the shaft.

"Then you're going to tease yourself while I watch." he smiled, guiding him into a slow pumping rhythm.

_"Not faaaiiiir!!"_ Zero pouted.

God he was so cute.

_"I'm not so cruel as to neglect you, hon,"_ Kaname kissed his cheek tenderly.

"But _- nnnnnhh!_"

_"Shut up and cum."_

Kaname had slipped a moist finger into Zero's entrance, surprising the hunter. He shuddered at the wriggling appendage and began to pump himself, legs curling to give Kaname better access, partially concealing his long strokes.

_"Ah ah ah, no hiding."_

With his free hand, Kaname wrenched Zero's legs apart, placing them around his waist. The same hand descended onto the tip of the hunter's dick, rubbing back and forth over the wet slit. Zero's back arched from the sensations, his gasp low when Kaname inserted another finger, stretching his entrance.

_"Nhhh!"_

It wasn't enough. Zero jerked harder, enjoying the way Kaname watched. His hungry eyes seemed to want to devour him whole. He pushed back onto the pureblood's fingers, silently confirming his own insatiable desire for the man. His violet eyes clouded with tears as the pressure inside became unbearable. A pair of fingers kneaded deeply into his hotspot, making him cry out as he clutched the desk.

_"Ahh, I'm, gonna cum."_

_"Then cum baby,"_

Kaname caressed the head as his seed spilled onto his hand, dripping back down onto his own shaft, dripping to warm his sac. The brunette smirked, licking some of the bittersweet goop off of his fingers before using the rest to coat his own throbbing cock.

"My turn."

The mischievous leer in his eyes turned deadly as Kaname flipped the hunter over onto his knees.

"You want it inside you? Hm?"

_"Yess, mnn, please?"_

Zero brought his hands back to grip his round cheeks, spreading them open for Kaname. The pureblood brought a hand up to smack a cheek, making Zero's legs shift wider apart. He was pretty eager to be taken today...

_"Those little fantasies have you all excited, hm?" _he purred._ "But we both know that you like it best when I take you from behind."_

Kaname positioned himself against the entrance, head poking in slightly.

"Although, I seem to have forgotten exactly how you like it."

_"Kanameee!"_ Zero moaned, fed up with the teasing. _"I want you now, please!"_

"Of course,"

He slowly eased himself inside, burying himself to the hilt. Zero spasm in pleasure, adjusting quickly to Kaname's thick girth. That damn pureblood, Zero may be young, but if he insisted on so much hardcore, ass-pounding, balls slapping sex so frequently... what was his point in complaining again? This was what he wanted.

The pair sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, long after Zero had given the go ahead to move. His frustration was peeking. The moment Kaname had entered him, Zero was ready for another three rounds, but now he might as well been back in class, catching up on his sleep if Kaname was going to neglect his duties. With a huff, the hunter let go of his bottom, bringing his arms around to prop his upper half up so he could move back and forth. With some effort, he managed to pull almost completely away. Before he could slam back into Kaname, a pair of warm hands roughly gripped his hips, preventing him from doing so.

"Remind me, how do you want it?"

Zero gave an embarrassed whimper in a haze of lusty desire, unable to focus on much. Kaname's right hand wandered down to encompass his cock once more, stroking lightly. His left traveled up to tweak at the hunter's nipple, both managing to effectively keep him still. After a moment's hesitation Zero finally conceded, giving Kaname what he wanted to hear.

_"I want it hard, and fast, please! Ahhhh-!"_

He was cut off by a forceful thrust. His brows furrowed in concentration at the melting feeling of his core.

"Now was that too much to ask?"

"Baka..."

Kaname pulled out and slammed back in.

"What was that?"

_"Mnn, no-ah! Thing.... mnnn"_

_"You're going to pay for that idiot comment."_ he leaned over and whispered in Zero's ear huskily.

Kaname drove deeper into the hunter, repeatedly hitting his g-spot. His cries of pleasure were like sweet music to the pureblood's ears, encouraging him to pump Zero harder, thrust faster, a thin sheen of sweat coating them from the heat of their love-making.

_"Ngh, cum... ah, inside..."_

_"I'm, gonna, nrgh."_

The pureblood's muscles were beginning to cramp. He held it, not sure how much longer he could stave off orgasm.

_"Kana... me...!"_

It was a God-send when Zero finally spilled over his fingers again, enticing Kaname to release his hot load into Zero's contracting walls. The sheer pleasure of his lover's essence within him was enough to calm the hunter down, somehow making him excited again at the same time. He relaxed regardless as Kaname pumped a few more times before collapsing onto him, pressing his sore frame into the desk.

Kaname ran his fingers through Zero's silvery hair, raking it out of his eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to the hunter's forehead, both basking in the oblivious, blissful afterglow. The pureblood pressed his hips deeper into Zero like always, wanting to stay inside of him for as long as possible. Sleep, however, was steadily weighing on them both.

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

"They should be finished, it's been over an hour..."

Voices drifted down the hall, not quite permeating the door to Kaien's office. He led Yagari to his quarters, intent on having another round with his best friend slash lover. Kaien opened the door to the small office space quietly, in case there were still discussions going on between Zero and Kaname.

They were still having discussions alright.

The Chairman froze as he stared at the naked backs of his adopted son and student, Yagari peeking over his shoulder.

"Kuran's on top. That means you owe me dinner and a grand." Touga clapped his horror struck friend on the back, waltzing into the room as if they had just witnessed the boys watching a movie instead of their tangled position.

**"ZERO!"** the Chairman screamed.**  
**

"Nhh? Oh Shit!" Zero flushed scarlet at being discovered in such an intimate moment with his outwardly mortal enemy, in such an entanglement no less.

**"What the hell?!"** Kaien was gaping at the boys like they had grown two heads.

"What's going on?" Kaname murmured sleepily before realizing what was going on. He too had the grace to flush at the seemingly shameful position he was discovered in, though it wasn't by much. He had been planning to be seen like that, by them in the first place. Just not so soon.

"Calm down," Touga muttered from the corner, picking up the ash tray they had knocked over so he could light up. Kaien shot him a glare.

"I can't believe this..." he whispered, head falling into his hands.

"It, it........... it's exactly what you think." Zero admitted in defeat, unable to move into a more decent position due to Kaname's pinning him.

"Of course it's exactly what it looks like, do you think I'm blind?" Kaien mustered up the courage to look his frightened son in the face, wondering about his methods. He had tried to be a good father to Zero these past few years, always setting a good example. "Where did I go wrong?"

Zero lowered his face in shame, sensitive to the subject. Kaname stayed silent, one hand rubbing small circles around Zero's lower back in moral support. He had no idea they would react with a hypocritical double-standard.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! I thought I raised you better than that..." his hurt eyes locked onto Zero's violet ones. Kaien couldn't bear to see them anymore. He snatched Yagari out of the corner and approached Zero, intent on teaching him a lesson.

"All this time I thought my message was clear, in everything you did Zero, you were following along so perfectly."

Chairman Cross brought his hand back, Kaname shielded Zero, both flinching, Touga yelped.

Wait, Touga made the noise? And the noise was a yelp?

Zero and Kaname opened their eyes, looking upon the scene before them in confusion. Kaien had a hand at Touga's waist, the other buried in his thick raven hair. Touga was bent over against the Chairman's hips, pouting with a cigarette between his lips.

"I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU TO BE DOMINANT!!"

"Kaien, not in front of the kids..."

Kaname had to get off and stem a nosebleed in that instant while Zero recovered from a facefault. Wait a moment, if Yagari was the one being bent over then...

The silver haired hunter gave Kaname an evil smile. The pureblood froze, thinking he had been set up. Kaname facepalmed, breathing a sigh of relief as he listened to Kaien lecture Zero about dominance.

Holy hell, he may have been an immortal pureblood, but if he was going to survive daily life around these people, he would need ambrosia from the Gods...

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

What did you think? XD

**Reviews:** I would love you forever!


End file.
